


That Screams Emergency Not Date

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Learn How To Text, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings, Snarky Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles gets a text from Derek telling him to get to his place NOW, Stiles assumes there's an emergency. What he doesn't expect is to get to Derek's and find out they're supposed to be going on a date.





	That Screams Emergency Not Date

**Author's Note:**

> For the [prompt](https://prompts-and-circumstance.tumblr.com/post/163235532147/writing-prompt-101): “So what’s the plan? Do I need a weapon or something?”  
> “…I was thinking dinner and a movie. But now I’m more interested in hearing about what kind of first dates you’ve been on.”  
> Thanks to my friend and beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading this over for me <3

When Stiles gets the text from Derek he doesn’t even think before throwing on his shoes, grabbing his keys, and running out the door. Whatever is happening, Derek is in trouble and like hell Stiles is going to hesitate before going to help him. It doesn’t occur to Stiles that Derek had _texted_ him instead of called which means whatever it is wasn’t that urgent. He’s too worried about what could be wrong as he drives over to Derek’s house. Because Derek lives in a house now, no more cold lofts or creepy subway stations. The man was moving up in the world. Which just makes Stiles even more angry about whatever the hell is happening. Derek deserves more than to have something big and bad coming in and trying to screw it up.

Nothing seems out of place when Stiles gets to the house. In fact, the only cars parked outside are Derek’s. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to involve the rest of the pack yet. Stiles walks up to the house, his heart still going as crazy as it was when he got the text from Derek.

What Stiles isn’t expecting is for Derek to answer the door wearing a pleased smile and Sties’ favorite purple Henley with the sleeves rolled up. “Stiles. Glad you could make it.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow as he walks into the house, looking around for any sign of danger. Maybe Derek was acting like things were normal because someone else was in the house. When he doesn’t see or hear anything he turns back around to face Derek. “So what’s the plan? Do I need a weapon or something?”

“…I was thinking dinner and a movie. But now I’m more interested in hearing about what kind of first dates _you’ve_ been on.”

Stiles gapes for a moment before he starts laughing. “Funny Derek. Now really, what’s going on? Is there something attacking Beacon Hills again.”

“Nothing is going on Stiles.” Derek tells him, lips pulling down into a frown. Stiles kind of hates he put it there. “I was… I thought we were on the same page.”

“Wait… this was really supposed to be a date?”

Derek nods. “I had hoped so. That’s why I texted you.”

“Your text did not imply a date!” Stiles says, his voice rising. He’s really starting to feel like an idiot now. He pulls out his phone and shows Derek the screen, not caring that Derek was the one that sent it so he knows what it says. “You sent ‘ _My place NOW!’_ That screams emergency not date.”

Stiles marvels as he watches Derek’s face heat up. “I can see how that could be misunderstood now.” Derek tells him, “I just thought… but if you’d rather not go on a date I understand. We can just pretend this didn’t happen.”

“Whoa slow down big guy,” Stiles says, walking closer to Derek with a grin on his face, “I never said I wasn’t interested in going on a date.”

Derek meets his eyes, face hopeful. “Really?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, but his smile softens into something fonder, “ _Really._ I’ve liked you for ages Derek. I’d be crazy to say no to a date with you now. We just need to work on how you phrase your text messages.”

“I can work with that.”

“Now didn’t you say something about dinner and a movie?” Stiles asks, lacing his fingers through Derek’s.

Derek nods, looking down at their joined hands with a smile before meeting Stiles’ eyes again. “I was thinking that restaurant you like, the one with the curly fries.”

“And the movie?” Stiles asks as they make their way to the door.

Derek shrugs, grabbing his wallet and his keys from the table by the door.  “I figured you could pick it.”

“Curly fries and letting me pick the movie. You certainly know the way to my heart Derek Hale.”

“I hope so,” Derek tells him with a laugh, “but I would hope there would be more to it than that.”

“I’m a simple man with simple tastes,” Stiles shrugs, turning to look at Derek with a glint in his eye Derek isn’t quite sure he likes, “ _But_ if you really want to make the night _perfect_ you could let me drive the Camaro.”

“Not a chance,” Derek tells him, laughing when Stiles starts to pout, “At least not tonight.”

“Not tonight?” Stiles asks as he gets in the car and fastens his seatbelt, “that means there’s a possibility?”

Derek shoots him a grin as he starts the car, “Let’s see how tonight goes first.”

Stiles nods but doesn’t say anything, waiting until Derek has backed out of the driveway and started down the road before speaking. “Sex for driving the Camaro. Got it.”

Derek starts coughing and has to slam on the breaks, lucky they’re still in the preserve so there are no cars on the road. He half expects to look over and see Stiles trying to play off an innocent look. Instead Stiles is wearing a smirk as he looks at Derek head on. “ _Stiles._ You can’t just say things like that while I’m driving.”

“Oh? Are you saying something like that isn’t on the table?”

“You don’t have to offer sex to drive the car, Stiles.”

Stiles grins, “What _do_ I have to do then?”

Derek looks at him, thinking of a way to get control of the situation. When he does a smile spreads across his face. “Be on your _best_ behavior.”

Stiles meets his gaze for a moment before he shrugs, turning until he’s facing straight ahead. “I’ll be on my best behavior if _you_ are.”

It’s a challenge. Derek knows it is. But he doesn’t rise up to it. He just puts the car back in drive and continues towards the restaurant. Dating Stiles was certainly never going to be boring, but he was looking forward to every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me some prompts! <3](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
